


Jugdral the Future of Middle Earth and Fantasy

by Seiryu_Cresct



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: A poor Arvis, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Middle Earth Setting, Eventual Relationships, F/M, M/M, Mercenary Quan, Mercenary Sigurd, Noble Eldigan, Reincarnated Arvis, Reincarnated Lewyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiryu_Cresct/pseuds/Seiryu_Cresct
Summary: In a world of Middle Earth and fantasy, where the people of Jugdral are upheld as gods and as mere lore. Arvis is one, upheld as a god, all-powerful all-mighty, unmatched, standing above all reigning as supreme Emperor of Flame. Revered and feared. Arvis and Lewyn are reincarnated as Sivra and Nywel, both living very different separate lives. The story will be told in this setting following the lives of our Jugdralians reincarnated, living completely different lives than how they lived in their previous life. Dark Loptous cults living in underground secrecy, elves in sacred forests, nymphs and spirits in the peaceful divine holy land of Delphi, savage orcs in cliffs and normal talented mages alike. This is their story.





	1. Home Village of Pyrenon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my brand new idea I had when I dreampt of it a couple nights ago. I posted more of the plot and whatnot on my twitter @Seiryu_Cresct if anyone is interested. The idea and premise and plot was so interesting I just HAD to make it into a fanfic! So here's the first chapter, following Arvis' reincarnated self, Sivra, in his poor life.
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

Tucked away far beyond the forest of the elves near the cliffs that were home to Orcs located right by a grand lake said to hold powers of granting immense good luck, being once blessed by the god of good luck Ulir, was a trading merchant and bounty hunter village. It was the perfect geographical location, having both the safety and protection of trees, clean water to drink and even more protection of the cliffs. This village had houses made from the dense wood of the trees, and red roofs, of both brick and cedar wood. The center of the village was where the rich and lustrous people lived, and the center square was where all of the trading took place. Merchants always met up there with their goods and wagons, and bounty hunters brought their wanted criminals to the employers, executions took place there as well and even politicians went to give speeches. It was the most well-known place to go, to get together for any kind of event or activity.

These peoples that lived in the great land of Jugdral were very superstitious and wholly believed and followed the teachings of their gods and lived by the lore provided from centuries and decades ago of them. Left behind were ancient scrolls written by scholars and bards and great magnificent paintings as well, depicting the lore of their gods they worshiped, showing the events that took place. Located within the castle where the nobles and prestigious lived was one of the few lucky places to hold such priceless valuable paintings on a long tapestry hung across the walls of the main hall. They depicted the god of fire, the great Emperor of flame, Arvis. He was revered and also greatly feared. He was all-mighty and all-powerful, his magic prowess outmatching and standing above all. His Hell Fire, able to consume all, leaving nothing but ash behind, even his normal fire was far more powerful than any normal fire mages could cast. He also held great intellect and was wise beyond his years, holding domain as Emperor over all of Jugdral, making it a land of peace and combating the dark god Loptous who sought a reign of terror and chaos, slaughtering innocents and children, seeking absolute domination with his dark cult, but Arvis was the one reigning victorious with his imperial army and god-like allies. He was also well known for his beautiful stunning appearance, having long silky perfect curly red hair and porcelain skin that held no imperfections, he wore a long black coat lined with red on the inside and long knee-high black boots. The paintings of him depicted him in an even more godlike way, he really stood above all, no one came close or even measured up to him and his greatness. But what was also greatly feared about him aside from his great powerful magic was that the dark god Loptous, was also his son. The dragon was depicted as a humongous being, raven black in color with dark purple spikes on his body, long tail and around his head, its claws were long and curved as if made specifically for tearing flesh, its paws big enough to grasp a human or even two or three, its jaws held rows of skinny razor sharp fangs, resembling a snake’s more than a dragons. It was a true horror to behold.

So it was, in this land of myth and magic, wonder and witchcraft, mystery and lore, was our first hero, his name was Sivra. He was a young man of high intelligence and extraordinary magic potential. He was a bookworm by nature and kept to himself. He preferred reading up on all kinds of lore and magic before actually trying to attempt to cast the magic himself. He preferred to have the mere knowledge of it above all. He was kind of pretentious and knew he was better and stood above all other peasants and even was greater than the nobles themselves. He was cocky and snarky and admired his own beauty above all else. He kept his appearance in tip top shape, never slacking off on it and took much pride and time in to maintaining it. He had long beautiful curly red hair and a very pale complexion and people often remarked that his appearance greatly resembled that of their god, Arvis. He was always _quite_ flattered, chuckling, smirking and always responded with a curt, thank you. It was truly quite the honor, being held up to their god with his beautiful appearance.

He lived in a small house right off of the center square, by the lake. He liked living a peaceful life, only looking to gain all the knowledge and intelligence he could and make a living for himself. He lived with what little family he had left, his younger brother Elleza, who looked just like him with short red hair instead of long, and also was quite the bookworm. He used to live with his sister, but she sought another life and fled the village they grew up in when she was only fifteen, he has not seen or heard from her since. She had long curly lavender hair and was very quiet and withdrawn, like Silvra. She had the appearance of a fairy, people used to say. He would not be surprised if she was. None of them were fully related by blood. His father was a womanizer, and the Lord of a very wealthy influential powerful household. He took many concubines and wives. They all had the same father but different mother, but he always thought that his sister was keeping something from him, despite claiming they were related, that she was told by her mother, he always thought there was something else. After all, she _too_ much resembled his mother. But she was always so secretive and kept to herself. He knew he probably had more half siblings out there but never thought to look or find them.

He liked selling trinkets he would make in his spare time, working in the grand library, living as a part time scholar writing in scrolls, or if a chore or two needed done by a merchant or other employer he would take the odd job. It paid for the dinner he put on the table and paid for furthering his studies. They did not have quite enough to get a full education, having nothing left behind by his father when he committed suicide. He had likely gambled it all away and were forced to sell the estate and moved to where they lived now, here in Pyrenon. It was thought to be the remains of the ancient city of Velthomer that their god Arvis had once lived in, making it all the more holy and sacred. Sivra looked up to and admired their god, and tried living in his ways every day, hoping one day he would not only resemble him in appearance but in his abilities and nature too. He was the ideal role model.

The town was always hustling and bustling no matter what time of day it was, getting from here to there took a lot of effort, moving quickly, weaving in and out of crowds and having a purpose and destination in mind or you will end up running right by it amidst the hustle bustle. That had happened on several occasions to Sivra. It always annoyed him and frustrated him, raising his temper. Hours could be blasted by just trying to get to and from your destination. It took a lot of energy and will power to go through that every day, just trying to make a living to support himself and little Elleza. This town too, was not the safest. There were too many kidnappers, burglars and bandits. They don’t just want your belongings, but often people went missing without so much as a bat of the eye. They were sold off, of course, to the highest bidder. It was no surprise in this neck of the woods, in this sort of money profiting environment. Sivra wanted to escape, like his dear sister had done, but had almost no money and the travel would be too harsh, having to cross a desert before reaching anywhere. Taking enough to survive the trip itself would take a lot more money than he had at the moment. He wanted to get out there, explore the world and see what else there was to offer, to gain more knowledge and insight, maybe discover what other civilizations there were, how they lived, what gods they worshiped. He wanted to know it _all_. But he took what he could get for now, from the grand library, absorbing all the information from the scrolls, texts and tomes. There were a great many other gods, each species specifically worshiping a different god. The mages and this town in particular worshiped their god Arvis. But he knew that all other civilizations and species knew of him. How they viewed him might differ though.

Sivra rummaged through his texts, flipping open tomes and shaking them. A few drachma coins fell out and clanked to the withering wooden floor, a leak from the roof could be heard dripping slowly into a metal bucket. He sighed deeply, leaning against his hand on the desk scattered with miscellaneous papers. His brother looked up from the book he was reading on the ratty bed, seeing his great frustration. He set it down on the faded red colored comforter that now looked more like brown and went to help pick up the coins. He carefully stooped down and handed them to Sivra. He sighed, “Thank you.”

“Brother…If you want me to work-,”

“ _Absolutely not_.” He spat, he felt very strongly about this and his brother knew that. He knew deep in his heart that the day his cute adorable tiny little brother stepped foot into the outside world, he would be taken away from him, forever. Killed, sold, raped, harassed, or all of the above. The world was no kind, nor was it safe.

“But brother-,”

“ _No_.” He repeated. “Do not ask me again. My answer is final and remains the same. Staying here is for your own safety. Please…you are my only precious little brother…” He spoke softer, kinder, with much tenderness and petted his head. He sighed, accepting his older brother’s decision. He was basically his father, having raised him from an infant. And he knew what was best, knew how the world around them worked. He’s survived it this long.

I must find better work…Sivra thought desperately. He would do just about anything at this point. There wasn’t even enough to feed the both of them that night. He prioritized Elleza first, of course, so quickly set out again with the few coins to purchase a loaf of bread. A merchant stood at the corner, packing up his things for the day. He had only one loaf of bread left. Already he could feel his stress and frustration growing. It was so _hard_ living and surviving like this, not knowing if he was even going to get his next meal. “Please…” He begged, holding out the money.

The merchant took off his hat, looking regretfully at the coinage. “I’m sorry…but that’s not going to cut it.” He clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

“Please! My little brother is living at home and needs food!”

“Then start looking for a better job.” The merchant laughed, shaking his head looing at him pathetically. He could hear him mutter, idiot, under his breath. It was men like this that _really_ set Sivra off. He could feel his fingertips vibrating and growing warmer. He clutched his fists, trying to will it back down. This man was _leaving_ for the day. He had no other customers. For the last bread he should be willing to sell it to just about anyone. The bread would not even be fresh or good the next day.

“Sir…I ask you to please out of the goodness of your heart…” Sivra gritted his teeth, forcing himself to stoop beneath the man, hoping to get him to cough up the bread. Maybe if he fed into his ego…Disgusting. He thought, turning his stomach.

“Beat it kid.” The man laughed, smiling his horrid smile, showing off his yellow and missing teeth, scratching his fat round belly hanging out of his trousers. Sivra was done being nice and let his anger fuel the fire growing. Fire erupted from his fingertips, engulfing the man in an inferno. As he screamed and howled, burning to death Sivra snatched up the bread and rushed off back home to Elleza. He had to kill him. There was no other choice, and a man like that _deserved_ death. He found his brother seated at his desk, reading over some of the notes and scriptures.

“Sorry it took so long…The man was refusing to give up his last bread…” He smiled nervously.

“But you made him give in, right?! No one can refuse my amazing cool big brother!” He gleefully said.

“Yes…That’s right…” He hated lying to him but knew it was for the best. If he only knew what he actually did to make people give in…he would hate him, resent him, fear him and think he was a monster when he was only trying to keep them both alive and safe. He handed him the six-inch bread, already going stale from being out in the sun all day. Elleza looked at it sadly, and broke it in half, handing Sivra the other. His heart swelled, his brother was so very kind.

He refused it, pushing it back towards him. “No, I can’t. I got this bread for _you_. Eat. Tomorrow I will find more work.” Work was becoming increasingly harder to come by. People were rude and stingy, not wanting to pay anyone hardly anything for work. They were rude and greedy, truly disgusting by nature. Yes, tomorrow he would look first thing for more work, at this point he would accept _anything_.

* * *

 


	2. The Mercenaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sivra sets off to look for work and comes across something troubling and worrisome, a bounty has been put on his head. Well, the killer's head. He also meets a small band of mercenaries, one of whom is friendly and wishes to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished up this one! More will be written tomorrow~ This universe is fun to write about~
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

Sivra awoke with the sun every morning, right when it started peaking in through the torn ragged curtains, shining directly on his face, through his eyelids. It was impossible to sleep past six am, when the sun first ascended into the sky. Groaning he sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes. Elleza was still asleep, laying on the fraying brown mat on the wooden floor beside his bed. They had decided to trade off each night on who gets the bed and who gets the floor. Elleza always insisted Sivra get the bed. He loved his precious little brother too much though and decided upon the tradeoff. He could hear the coaches whistle outside and horse-drawn carriages being pulled, the hooves clopping against the stone pavement. Loud shouts could be heard as well, calling out to the people, trying to sell their products. Sivra was wide awake now, knowing he needed to start his day, to try and find new work. He swung his legs over the bed, his bare feet touching the cold wooden floor. The floorboards made a squeak of protest and he winced, checking on Elleza who still slept on his side, his hands under his head. Sivra bent down to pull the thin blanket over him and smiled. He grabbed his tattered coat from the hook by the door and slipped on his worn-out boots, barely staying together. He honestly could not afford new clothes or even the means of repairing them.

It was humiliating, going out in public looking less than any other walking about. Despite that he still held his head high and walked with dignity, still demanding respect.

Outside was sticky and humid, his wool coat feeling all too heavy for this weather. It was better than wearing just his thin white long-sleeved shirt, with the few noticeable holes here and there. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, frowning when even the pockets had holes, his hands coming out from the bottom. He sighed and opted against having his hands there.

People were pushing their carts filled with goods that they were hoping to sell that day or take back to their house. Sivra pushed past other civilians that were hurrying on their way. He did not really stand out here, they all were dressed like the poor peasants they were, in worn sun-bleached cotton clothes. The only part of him that really stood out was his stunning beauty and his flaming red hair. He got elbowed quite a few times by people rushing past, and he grimaced, trying not to instinctively set them on fire. He rounded the bend, coming into the clearing of the center square. People were all set up for the day, trying to sell their wares or gain attention from their speeches. A man stood on a pedestal wearing a long black cloak, waving sheets of paper in the air, screaming about his religion he was trying to recruit people into. Another person was putting up papers on the walls of buildings and wooden poles. He took a quick glance as he walked by, making towards a band of mercenaries. On the paper showed a picture of the man he had just killed the night before, body burnt to a crisp. Below the picture read, _fire mage killer on the loose, burning his victims alive! This makes his twelfth victim! Hoping to eliminate all!_ Sivra’s anger flared up. _Twelfth_?! He knew it was not that many. This was an over exaggeration! He was outraged by this inaccuracy! He killed maybe…five people. All for their injustice! His hands tingled and he tried keeping the fire under control.

It was very dangerous, he knew, to be using his fire magic, not even needing a tome to cast it. He was putting himself at risk every day that he _did_ use his magic. Out of the fear of the dark Loptous blood Arvis possessed it was thought that all fire mages like him, held that kind of blood. So, it was out the great immense fear of Loptous returning that all the fire mages were persecuted, one by one, they all were eliminated, until they were thought to have been eradicated completely. Now days, you only ever heard of fire mages in the ancient scripts, tomes and scrolls. Arvis was still worshipped, yes, but no one possessed the ability to use and cast fire magic. That ability had died out. Even to that day, if you were found having the potential for fire, you were executed. Despite thinking they were completely extinct, they were still hunted for and persecuted. Anyone with the ability knew to keep their powers hidden away, to not tell or trust anyone. A high bounty was on fire mage’s heads. That would be a big pay day for any bounty hunter, they might even get the chance to retire on a nice estate.

Bounty hunters stood in their group, holding the piece of paper that Sivra had just read over and his stomach turned. Feeling nauseous he hurried past them and approached the band of mercenaries that stood out due to their sophisticated uniform attire. The man nearest him had short blue hair and wore a white tunic, white pants, tall black boots and a blue cape. The man beside him had short brown hair, a black tunic, black pants and a black cape. The man in front of them was the flashiest of them all, who stood out in his noble attire and princely appearance. He had a long red cape that had gold trimmings, a black and white fancy shirt and beige pants with black boots. He had long fluffy blond hair that went past his shoulders and sharp eyes. He was the one that noticed them and put his hand on the hilt of his sword cautionary.

“May I help you?” He asked in a dignified voice. The other men turned and the blue haired one seemed easy-going and good natured. He had on a carefree smile that almost came off as goofy. The brown haired one stood stoic and cautious as well.

“Yes…I was wondering if perhaps you had any work I could take? Whatever job it may be, I can assure you I will get it done…” Sivra bowed his head in respect for them. He knew they were in a much higher class than him and he doubted men like that would _even_ hire a mere peasant.

“What do you think Nagi?” The blue haired one asked the blond.

He looked thoughtful. “I do not think we are in any need of assistance at the moment…” The one named Nagi said slowly.

“What do you think Sidgurd?” Nagi asked back.

“Well I think that we are always looking for help!” He said cheerily and patted Sivra on his shoulder. He tensed up at the contact and set his jaw, trying to remain calm.

“But if Nagidel said that we don’t need-,” The brown haired one started. But Sidgurd clapped his hand over his mouth, grinning widely.

“Qanu!” He said loudly and dropped his hand, clapping him on his back.

Nagidel put his hands on his hips, staring at Sidgurd with much interest. “Well then dear friend. How can our Sir?”

“Sivra.” He answered.

“Sir Sivra help us?” Nagidel finished.

Sidgurd scratched his head. “Hm…well doesn’t your sister need an escort? Nobles tend to get many assassination attempts…And she is _quite_ important and beautiful…”

Nagidel rubbed his forehead. “I want trained _knights_ and _bodyguards_ to protect her. Not some random peasant- no offense.” He held up a hand in a reassuring gesture.

Peasant…That was how all nobles looked at them. It really lit a fire in his chest and made him glare. “Just because I do not have a status…nor do I have a lot of money…in no way makes me a _peasant_.” He spat, feeling quite offended.

“Excuse me. I did not mean to offend-,”

“No. You types _never_ do.” Sivra said sarcastically, his smile full of bitterness. “I do not think I will require work from the likes of _you_ …” He turned and hated that his pride got the better of him and bringing home money and food for Elleza.

“Look what you’ve done now Nagi!” Sidgurd yelled, throwing his arms up in the air. “Wait up!” He ran to catch up with Sivra and walked along side him. “Nagi meant to harm! Believe me! He tends to…think before speaking and never wants to insult or offend people! He’s really a nice guy!”

Sivra honestly did not care. He could defend the guy as much as he wanted, he was not returning or accepting any jobs from them. Even though this Sidgurd seemed different than the others. He seemed to understand the normal civilians better than most nobles did. “Well, I would be happy to give you work. Even if you won’t take it from Nagi I hope you’ll take it from me. I don’t live that far and always come down here every Friday afternoon. I live right up the path leading out through the woods, just past the pastures and on top of that hill.”

Sivra knew the one, that area was where the other nobles lived. The rich and lustrous people without a worry or care in the world. He despised those people, they had it all. “Come by any time! If I’m not there, you’ll find my younger sister Lyneth! Just tell her you’re my friend that’s looking for a job alright?” There was that bright smile again. He seemed to not have a mean bone that meant any harm in his body.

“Friend?” Sivra asked, not understanding. They only just met. They got off on the wrong start too, Sivra’s pride getting in the way.

“Yup! You can consider me your friend! I’m always willing and looking for people to help and look out for!”

He was _too_ nice to be real. There just _weren’t_ people like that. “Well I can’t give you a job at the moment…so just take your pay now and you’ll owe me a favor alright?” Sidgurd handed him a small blue pouch of gold drachma coins. He was left speechless. Did Sidgurd even _know_ how much he just gave him?!

“I’m sure you have someone at home. That look in your eye when you asked for a job. I could tell. It’s always been me and my sister too. We always looked out for each other and raised each other. Our father has been off fighting the war against the Orcs. They attacked our village when we were younger. Before we moved here. Slaughtered them all…My sister and I were hidden but…No one was left alive…Not even our mother. So, we moved here, having nothing, I met Nagi and he hired me, gave me work. I owe him my life, my friendship and my loyalty.” Sidgurd closed his eyes and put his hand on his chest.

I didn’t ask for your life story…Sivra thought, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He was not used to talking to people or having them open up to him. He’s always been alone and never had any friends. He was socially awkward by nature and preferred to stick to his studies and books, where they actually made _sense_. “I…Thank you…” Sivra said awkwardly, shifting his weight from foot to foot. With this kind of money, he might even afford to buy Elleza an _actual_ dinner.

“No problem! Where do you live?”

“I…just past the center court by the lake…Over by the corner.” He muttered, pointing to the general direction.

“I’ll have to come visit you!”

“No. My place is not something suitable for a noble such as yourself…” He continued muttering.

“Look, it’s _fine_! I won’t judge! I’m sure it’s homey and comfy!”

“No. It’s not. The roof leaks, the chairs are wobbly that I fear one night will break. There’s only so much room-,” Sivra tried explaining.

“Stop it! It’s fine okay! My friend lives there so I say it’s fine! Well, gotta get going! See ya around!” Sidgurd patted him again and ran back in the other direction, back to his friends.

What a strange man…Sivra thought, holding the coin pouch. He stopped by the market set up along the roadside on his way back home and bought a loaf of bread, some different vegetables that would keep and he could cook up for multiple dinners, and roasted meat.

Returning home, he found Elleza in the same spot as the night before, reading at the desk. “Oh, big brother! You’re home!” The young teen greeted him happily.

“Wow!” His eyes looked like they would burst out of his head. “How could you _afford_ all that?!”

He set the food down on the small square wooden table and pulled a seat back for himself, sitting down. “A…friend…of sorts…” He did not quite know how to describe the man Sidgurd.

“You have _friends_?!” Elleza laughed teasingly, sitting down in front of him. Sivra laughed, knowing he was right. He never had friends in his life. He cut the meat and put a slice on Elleza’s metal plate and served himself. They mindlessly chatted while they ate until their fill, enjoying the taste of fresh meat. This was definitely a rare treat. Sivra could not remember the last time he had meat on the table. He had money left over but that did not mean he could just stop looking for work.

The search would once again commence the next day. He hoped it to be more fruitful than it was today.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you all think!! I would love to hear it! I hope that is has been enjoyed so far~
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE let me know what you all think!! I was very excited to write and post this! I'm very proud too of how it's turned out so far! Please leave your thoughts and feedback! Thank you!!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.


End file.
